A Confession
by jalexis4eva
Summary: Set 2 weeks after the pair duel in season 4. Jaden and Alexis are contemplating why they wasted that perfect moment and confess to each other. Though, as luck would have it, they find each other just outside the forest. Will they get another chance?


**Hi, this is my first story. I hope you like it!**

**I said that I'm not much of an author, and I still maintain that. This is my first story, so be nice.**

**It would be nice if you could review, Only positive ones though (jokes)**

**Its JxA, Fianceshipping, Jalexis, whatever you call it and it's set in the 4th season, after the pair duel. Both Jaden and Alexis are wondering why they wasted that golden opportunity after the pair duel to confess and, as luck would have it, they bump into each other in the forest.**

**#####**

Alexis looked out of her window, towards the slifer red dorms. To an outsider, it was the same as any other day at duel academy. Classes had just finished and everyone was either at their dorms or hanging out around campus.

It had been exactly 2 weeks since the graduation party. Since her pair duel with Jaden. Since she'd nearly confessed...

'_Stop thinking about him, Alexis!_', Her brain told her. '_He doesn't feel the same way!_'

Maybe it's better this way...

**#####**

Jaden sat up in his bed. He looked around his messy room in the Slifer Dorms. For 2 weeks, he'd been wondering what Alexis had been trying to say to him that night. He'd also been contemplating why he wasted that perfect moment to confess to her.

"I should have told her," Jaden said out aloud to no one in particular.

Suddenly, Professor Banner's ghost appeared. "_I agree!_" He exclaimed, causing a surprised Jaden to jump. "_So I suppose the question is, Why didn't you?_"

Jaden quickly regained his composure and replied,"I don't know."

"_That's not an answer_."

"It's my answer."

"_I'm not gonna leave you alone._"

"you will."

Yubel's duel spirit the materialised, causing Jaden to jolt again. "How about some warning before you appear," he snapped irritably.

"_Sorry about that, but Banner is right. You missed your chance Jaden,_" Yubel replied

"Why is this such a big deal for you guys? I didn't tell Alexis how I feel. Is the world going to end!", Jaden shouted.

"_**We just want you to be happy,**_" Yubel and Banner said in unison.

"_There's nothing worse than living with regrets Jaden, sometimes...,_" Banner began.

"I need to go for a walk," Jaden interrupted. "See you whenever."

**#####**

Alexis flipped through the scrapbook, containing pictures from the graduation party. She suddenly stopped as her eyes fixed on one photo. The picture was of when Jaden first emerged from the tunnel leading into the arena. He was facing her and they were just staring at each other. Suddenly, a drop of water appeared on the page just beside the photo. She looked up at the ceiling. It wasn't raining. She felt her eyes and was surprised to feel them dripping with moisture. Was she... crying?

"Oh Lexi...," Someone began from behind her. Alexis turned around and saw Mindy and Jasmine had just entered the room.

"What?" Alexis asked.

"You're crying," Mindy answered.

"I... I'm not, I... It's just that my um... my eyes are watering," Alexis stuttered

"It's okay Lexi, you don't have to pretend. We know how you feel about Jaden," Jasmine said as Mindy hugged Alexis.

"Wh.. What do you mean?" Alexis struggled.

"You've had a crush on him, ever since that duel on the lake in the 1st year. It's ok Lexi. I bet he feels the same way..." Mindy began.

**"I don't have a crush on him! And even if I did, which I don't, He sure as hell doesn't feel the same way!**" Alexis shouted, with tears now streaming down her face.

"Alexis..." Jasmine started.

But that was as far as she got as Alexis walked straight past them and out of the door.

**#####**

Alexis looked up at the sky. It was getting dark now. It had been just over an hour since her argument with Mindy and Jasmine. Since then she had been wandering the forest alone, thinking about what they had said to her.

'_Is it possible that he feels the same way... No, he doesn't. Don't kid yourself Alexis_,' she mentally pondered. She hadn't been focusing on where she was going and suddenly stopped. She was surprised when she realised that she'd emerged from the forest to that spot where she'd talked to Jaden in the 1st year about the shadow riders. She missed that first year. When Jaden and Her were always hanging out with the gang. When he'd laugh and joke.

"3 years sure goes by fast," she whispered aloud.

"Tell me about it," a voice said from behind her. She turned around and her heart stopped. Jaden was standing right behind her. "What are you doing out here?" he asked.

"What are you doing out here?"Alexis questioned.

"I come out here when I need to think," he replied with an emotionless expression.

"Didn't know that you could think," Alexis joked, but Jaden's expression didn't change. "What's happened to you Jaden?" she whispered softly.

"What do you mean," he replied in a dull tone.

"**You've changed! Why?**" Alexis shouted.

"I haven't..." Jaden began

"**Yes, you have! And I don't like this Jaden! I miss the old Jaden! The one who smiled and laughed! He was the one that I... knew,**" Alexis shouted before tailing off at the end. She could feel her eyes filling with moisture.

"Alexis..." Jaden whispered with wide eyes.

"Goodbye Jaden," Alexis sobbed, as she turned around and began to walk away. Suddenly Jaden grabbed her arm and swivelled her body around.

"Alexis, I... I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to turn out this way. I kn... I know that you think that I've been ignoring you and that I've changed, b... but I haven't. I've been more distant as I didn't want...** I didn't want what happened in the other dimension to happen again. You nearly died and it was ALL MY FAULT!**" he explained with tears filling up in his eyes. **"I remember the pain I felt when I though you were dead. I... I don't want that to ever happen again because... because I lOVE YOU ALEXIS!**" he continued shouting his confession. "I never wanted y... you to think that I've neglected you..." But his rambling was cut short by Alexis' lips. They crashed onto his and the world stood still. He felt nothing but Alexis' warmth as he wrapped his arms around her. The kiss grew deeper until they broke away for air.

"I love you too, Jaden," she whispered, feeling the happiest that she'd felt in a long time.

**#####**

Alexis was surprised to see Mindy and Jasmine still awake when she returned to her room.

"So... why the big smile? Did someone say those special 3 words to someone?" Jasmine teased.

Alexis simply smiled.

"OMG Alexis, what happened? **I want all the details!**" Mindy demanded.

Alexis had a feeling she was in for a long night.

**#####**

**Well that's my first story. Short, I know, but hey, like I said it's my first story. It was actually quite fun to write this story. I wrote it between 10:45pm to 00:08am including all the uploading, but I've really enjoyed it. Hopefully all your wonderful reviews will make it worthwhile**

**So thank you for your time and please review.**


End file.
